Adjusting to Change
by AwesomeKrys1993
Summary: AU 3 years post war, Hermione bumps into Fleur while Hermione is searching for the last of the death eaters. While running after her, Fleur stumbles upon Hermione's secret. How will she react? will she run?
1. Chapter 1

**why hello there. i just wanted to say that this is my first Fleurmione fic, so yea. I OWN NOTHING! and all mistakes are mine. i dont have a beta. i hope you like it.**

* * *

Hermione POV.

I don't get how everyone can do it. How everyone can pretend like nothing happened after Voldemort's end. How can they think that there are no longer people out there that still fight on his side? I have spent 3 years after the war still fighting these people, Bellatrix being one. I won't rest until she is in the ground and her wand it torched. I have tried to move on but to no avail. The nightmares of Malfoy manor still haunt me to this day. I still feel the dagger at my throat, the excruciating pain of the Cruciatus Curse running through my body, and the ripping of my skin on my arm where lays my lasting reminder of how broken I am.

I just got an update from my partner saying that there was a sighting of death eaters hanging around nocturne ally near Borgan and Burks. So I make my way through Diagon ally hoping to get there soon without apparating, but that is become increasingly difficult due to all the parent and student getting their stuff for the upcoming school year. I start pushing my way through people when I ran into someone, or more likely they ran into me. I look down and see a little girl with brilliant blue eyes and silvery blonde hair. Merlin does she look familiar. I notice that the little girl had dropped some of her things normally I like to be at a sighting early just in case but I can't be cruel to this girl. "Sorry sweetheart. I didn't see you. Here let me help." I bend down to help pick up some of her books see that she has already a stock pile in her arms.

"How bout I help you take these to your parents, is that alright?" the little girl gave me a confused look but nodded her head. I smile gently and ask her which way to go. She looks at around and point toward Olivander's. We start to walk and I hear a worried voice. "Victorie! Où étiez-vous? J'ai cherché partout!"

"Désolé maman, je regardais les livres quand j'ai accidentellement tombé sur cette femme et laissé tomber mes livres. Elle m'aider à porter quelques-uns ici." The woman looked at her daughter and then to me. Oh Merlin, I know those eyes now! They are Fleur Delacour eyes. The same one that I have been thinking about for years. Shit. She can't know who I am.

"Thank you for helping me daughter. She can be a bit of a handful." Fleur looked at me and smiled. That smile that use to brighten me up on my darkest days. It seemed a bit gloomy now. I wonder what happened. I didn't notice she was staring until she started talking again. "Excuse me I don't mean to be rude, but you look very familiar. Have we met before?"

Don't tell her, Hermione. Don't tell her. "No I don't believe we have. No worries I'm just a friend, but I must be going-"

"Granger, we have to go! It's her! She is here!" I spin around to see Draco running towards me. Ever since the war he has wanted to redeem himself and he has done a great job at it. I trust him with my life. We have put numerous death eaters in Azkaban. Not to mention that he has saved my one more than one occasion.

"I just called for back-up. Pansy and Harry are on their way. We need to get going." I nod and tell him I'll be right behind him. He looks at me and fleur and speaks to me through our minds.

"_It's her isn't it? I know she means a lot to you. I'll give you two minutes and then I'm coming back for you."_ Draco gives me a look of understanding. I shake my head and tell him.

"_There is no need. I'll be there in one minute. Wait at the end of Diagon and I'll be there soon." _He asks if I'm sure and I nod. He puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes. He looks at fleur then turns to leave.

"Granger. 'Ermione? Is that you? Please tell me that it is you." I hear a whisper as I turn around. I look at the blonde veela and see the tears that are threatening to spill.

"I'm not the same Hermione anymore." I sigh. I turn to look at her, finally look at her. She is dressed in simple blue skinny jeans, a blue and white button up, and Knee- high tan boots. Her hair is pulled up into a nice pony tail. That's when I see it. The necklace I gave her at the battle of Hogwarts. I walk up to her and reach for the pendant. I hold it in my hand and rub thumb against it.

-Flashback-

_Screams echo thought the halls. Green and red lights flash through sky. Lives are lost and some are saved. I run as fast as I can, over the broken pieces of the school and I stop when I hear familiar voice screaming._

_I turn to see Greyback and fleur dueling at the end of the hall. She was standing in front of a body. I could make out who it was though. Fleur's wand dropped out of her hand when she was hit a hex. I sprinted to her. I see Greyback go for the kill and jump at him and apparated us somewhere._

_We ended up in the other end of the hallway and we move apart. I notice that out wands got separated. He seems to see this to and he lunges and tries to bite me. I move just barely missing him. His speed has increased to the lycanthropy. I'm move to grab my wand but wasn't fast enough. He grabbed me and thrown me into the wall._

_I hit the wall hard and things start to go blurry. I see his large figure come up to me and pick me up and slam me against the wall. I can smell is breath. It smells of death and blood. "Now now wolfy lets not kill little muddy yet." My whole body stiffens to the sound of that voice. "Bellatrix." I rasp. "It seems that out little mudblood still remember who we are. Good. That makes this more fun." She lifts up her and wand and yells "Crucio!" and I feel the most unbelievable pain shoot though my body. I grit my teeth refusing to scream for them. She does it again and again until my body is numb._

_This isn't going the way she wanted to cause now she has a look of hate and rage in her eyes. I know this is where everything will end. I can feel it._

_I look around to see the place where I grew up, the place where my life changed. I keep looking around and I see the most beautiful eyes I have ever had the honor of seeing. Fleur seems to be frozen. She is looking at me with tears in her eyes. She has a hand over her stomach, like she holding herself. I smile a little at her trying to give some last minute comfort. "Well it has seemed that our little toy is having happy thoughts. Are they of me little muddy?" Greyback says slyly._

"_Oh please, go castrate yourself." I smirk. And seeing the pure rage in their eyes is worth it. I see Bellatrix reach for my neck and see my necklace. She grabs it and yanks it off. She holds it in her hand and it begins to burn her. She screeches and throws it behind her._

_I see it land near fleur. I use the last bit of magic I speak to her through my mind. "Put it on. It will protect you." I see her being to protest. "Don't argue and do It." she gives me a look and nods. I watch her put it on. At least she is safe._

_Bellatrix unleashes another curse, and without my necklace to protect me, I can help but scream. Bellatrix laughs and Greyback smiles "Bella, let's take her somewhere else to have fun with her, uninterrupted."_

_I'm losing consciousness rapidly. My eyes are too heavy to open and I feel like I'm being weighed down by tons on bricks. I hear a heavenly voice in my head for a moment. It said "stay alive, we will find you. I promise." And next think I know I'm being apparated and all I hear is someone screaming my name._

-Present-

I shake out of my thoughts and I look into her eyes. "I have to go. Goodbye Fleur." I turn and run toward Draco.

Upon getting there I see Harry and Pansy their too. "Well there you are. I was bout to come get you but snake boy here wouldn't let me." Harry says while pointing at Draco. "Oh shut up, Potter. I have my reasons." He gives him a glare. Even all these years they are still pestering each other.

"Well I'm here so let's get going." They all nod and got up. We snuck down the dark dusty ally and split up into groups. Draco with me and Harry with Pansy. Once we split and walked to the end of the ally, I got a feeling that we were being followed. I look to Draco and see that he notices it as well.

"_Keep on going I'll be a few step behind." _I tell him and he nods.

"_Hermione." _I turn back to him._ "Be careful." _I smile at him and nod. He moves a few feet ahead and I turn a corner and wait in the shadows. Once I see the figure I spin them into a wall and put my wand to their neck. It isn't till I smell the scent of lavender and vanilla. I know who followed us.

"Fleur! What the hell are you doing here?! Do you realize you could have or get killed here?" I bellow in a whisper. I'm both furious and nervous towards this woman. She could get hurt. I need to get her out of here. "You need to leave."

She gives me the you-think-that's-gonna-happen look. "Really, I just got you back and you think I'm going to let you out of my sight, Uh no." she gives a tone of no argument.

"Dammit woman! You have a family, a daughter. Go back to her. She needs you." I look at her with a pleading for her to go back. But I get a determined look back. "No. my daughter is fine and at home. I'm not going anywhere."

Ugh! Damn this woman. "Fine, but you stay by me. Don't talk. Don't make a noise. You listen to everything I tell you, got it?" she nods and smiles at me. I try to glare back but it doesn't work.

I take her hand and lead her behind me. The spark that I feel isn't lost on me. We get to Draco and he gives me an amused look. "_Shut up. Don't say a word." _He puts his hands up in surrender, but snickers. Fleur is looking like we have lost our minds. I shrug. We are in position at one end of the shop and see Harry and Pansy on the other side. Harry looks up in the window and sees our targets. He looks to us and nods.

I speaks to everyone "_Harry, Pan go after two on Bellatrix's left. Draco and I will of after Bellatrix and the snatcher to her right. And Fleur, please for the love of Merlin, get out of harm's way, alright?"_

"_Fleur?" _I hear harry ask_. "What is she doing here?"_

"_No time Harry. I'll tell you later." _I sigh. I look to Fleur and she nods. "We jump in on three. One…two…THREE!" Both sides of the crashing while the others and I charged though. As soon as we get in spells started flying. I take Fleur and pull her into the corner of the shop. "Stay here."

I turn and run to Draco. "Expelliarmus!" I disarm the snatcher and Draco freezes him. Harry and pansy are having a little trouble with the two death eaters so I try to send Draco but refuses to leave me side. I'm grateful for him as a partner.

"Well well well. Long time no see there muddy. Last time I saw you were pinned underneath Greyback. Ah, what good times those where. Don't you agree?" I grip my wand tightly as she speaks. "How is that little gift Greyback gave you? What's it like being an ani-" I can't take anymore.

Boiling with rage and wanting revenge. I emit a low growl. "You really want to know what it's like. How bout I show you."

"HERMIONE, NO! Don't do it!" Draco's cried fell on deaf ears as I began to transform. I felt all my bones break and reform. I felt myself grow bigger and stronger. I feel my hand grow into big black paws, my legs enlarge, and my face lengthen into a snout bearing razor sharp teeth. I tell my wolf that she can do what she wants to the evil witch but to leave the other alone. She growls, but complies. I lunge at Bellatrix who looks terrified. She fires several curses at me but I barely flinch. I get to her and pin her against the wall making her drop her wand. My, now silver, eyes staring into her soul. I take my teeth and start snapping at her. I want her to know the pain I felt and had to endure.

I think Draco had gotten everyone out while I turned, so I don't think twice whipping her around sending her into the opposite wall because of my strength. I push off me feet and body slam into her adding more force into her hit. I give a mocking chuckle as I since her fear. I take a step back only to grab her arm and tear it off. She screams in pain, but I don't care. This feels too good. Finally getting revenge for everything that this bitch has put me and my friends through.

Upon going for the throat is when I hear my name being called. "'Ermione?" I stop and look to see who is calling. Its sound scared and weak. When I turn I see Fleur, wide eyed and scared. _What is she doing here?_ My wolf is shocked as I am.

What most don't know, except Draco and Harry, is that unlike other werewolves, my wolf and I are one. We talk to each other and keep each other safe. So it doesn't shock me when my wolf speaks to me, but was does shock me is that she tell me that "**Fleur is our mate".**

I drop Bellatrix and get on all fours. I slowly walk to Fleur and see that she is stepping away from me. I don't like that at all and I whimper. I get closer and bow my head, showing that I'm not going to harm her. She steps closer one step at a time. When she gets to me puts a delicate hand on my head. My ears perk up when she starts rubbing my head.

"**Protect our mate no matter what." **The wolf tells me. I look up at her. Hoping she doesn't run away. Thank Merlin she doesn't. I take a step closer and nuzzle her stomach. She smile and starts petting my ears. I purr and wag my tail a bit. When I hear rustling behind me I get up and turn. I turn and see Bellatrix with her wand pointing it at me.

"This, mutt, isn't over." She the apparates away clutching her bleeding nub. When I know she is gone I get down and realize how much I drain myself. My wolf tells me I should rest, now that we need to be on guard for our mate. I look to fleur and see that she is studying me intently. I try to walk to her but as soon as I take two steps, everything goes black.

* * *

**_"Victorie! Où étiez-vous? J'ai cherché partout!" ("Victorie! Where were you? I looked everywhere!")_**

**_"Désolé maman, je regardais les livres quand j'ai accidentellement tombé sur cette femme et laissé tomber mes livres. Elle m'aider à porter quelques-uns ici." (Sorry mom, I was looking at the books when I accidentally ran into this woman and dropped my books. she help me carry some here.)_**

**Reveiw PLEASE! fav and follow too if ya like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**alrighty here folks. chapter 2. again as that i have no beta, all mistakes are mine and mine alone. i really hope you like it. i tried to make it longer and, hopefully, answer some questions yall might have. i would also like to thank EVERYONE that reviewed, faved, and followed. you guys really have no idea how awesome you are. i may not be as talented as many others, but your happy reviews help me see that i dont need to be absolute greatness to have people like my stories, so THANK YOU!**

**i own nothing but the computer in my lap and idea in my head. everything else is our queens. **

* * *

FLEUR's POV

I can find Victorie anywhere! My daughter may be three but has the brains of a seven year old. I tell her to stay put and she goes off without a trace. She has such a sense of adventure, just like her father did. It's been three years since his death. Bill and I were going to raise our daughter at Shell Cottage, take her to the beach every day and build sandcastles and watch the stars at night. Maybe have more kids. Have a happy family. But that won't happen now. He is gone. All because of Greyback.

That was the worst day of my life. I lost so much. See the veela heritage has many secrets, one of the being on how we love. We can love anyone we want unless we fine our chosen, after that the love we had before is forfeit. Our Chosen is someone that we are bonded to at birth. It is ancient magic. It is forever. I lost the one I loved more than life and the one I was destined with. I found mine. Her name is Hermione Granger, and I watched her get ripped from me minutes after I lost my husband.

-Flashback-

"_FLEUR, GET BACK! Don't let him near you or the baby!" Bill cried after Greyback attacked him. The red headed werewolf stood his ground against Greyback when he came charging. While two were at each other's throat, I saw a death eater running up behind them. I sprinted behind them and to get to him before he gets to Bill. The man looks rugged and insane. His eyes contain the look of pure joy of being able to cause another death. Too bad it won't happen. He sends curses and hexes at me but I dodge and deflect them with ease. While I dodge on of the curse I yell "REDUCTO!" sending him out a window. _

_I turn to go help Bill what I see stops my heart. My husband was being thrown into a wall. I see him hit and shrink down, blood following his trail, his body unmoving. I hear a dark chuckle and I see Greyback turning towards me, wand in hand. I don't give the chance to lift his arm, when I toss him into the opposite wall. I ran to bill "Bill! BILL! Come on get up! We need to get out of here! Please get up!" I shout at him trying to get him to wake. _

_I hear a grumble and his eyes slowly start to open. "Fleur?" I sighed in relief knowing he is alive. "Oh thank Merlin." I say with tears in eyes. "Come on, mom amour. We need to get out of here." He looks at me and smiles that charming smile of his. I smile back and start to help him up. When I get him up and against the wall, I sigh. I never want to feel that again. I look him over make sure that he is okay while he is doing the same. I'm frightened out of thoughts when I see him look over my shoulder and scream "NOOOO!"_

_The next happened so fast. I'm against the wall and a flash of green haloing Bill. That's when I realized, Bill took the Killing Curse to the back to protect me. "No." I whisper with tears in eyes. I can't believe what I'm seeing. I go to grab him as he drops to his knees. He looks up at me with his kind eyes and whispers "I love you, fleur. Please love again. For me and for our daughter." he manages caress my and cheek and gives a small smile before he collapses on his side. _

_I instantly go to turn him on his back. I grab his ripped and dirt covered jacket "BILL! No. no. no. no. no. Don't do zis. Please don't do zis." No caring about the accent as I shake him harder "WAKE UP!" "please." but nothing happens. He's gone and isn't coming back. I lean over and sob on his chest, slowly rocking back and forth. Not knowing what to do._

_My veela is enraged. He might not have been my Chosen, but he was still my family. I look up to see Greyback looking down and smirking at me, at what he has caused. I get up and stand in front of Bill's body. I quickly grab my wand and mange to blast him back a few feet. I go at him again and again. I deflect some of his curse but get hit in the arm with a hex, making me drop my wand. He maybe big, but he is fast. _

_Without my wand and my arm, I'm powerless. I quickly start to feel my body transform. Once I'm done I lets out a shriek and charge at him. My talons one my movable hand, ready for attack. I get a good few slashes in before me howls and launch me away. I get up and go into a defensive stance. He starts to come at me but that's when I see a flash of brown and the nothing. No one was there. Greyback was gone. _

_I don't know what happened, but I don't think too much of it right now. I turn to grab bill's body and apparate into the infirmary. "Gods please! Someone HELP!" I yell. I see Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley running to me. I'm violently sobbing while trying to explain what happened. I tell them that someone stop Greyback before he got to me and I have to go help them. They nod in their understanding. And I take another look at Bill. I lean over and give a kiss on his forehead "I'm sorry." I look at them and tell them I'll be back; I grab a sling, put my arm in it and apparate back to the hallway._

_Once I get there I run to the end of the hallway were another hallway starts. I get there and I see Bellatrix and Greyback pinning a girl to the wall. I stop and try to get closer without causing much noise. I hide in a crumbled part of the wall. When Greyback shifted his weight and moved a little; I see that the girl that saved my life was no more than Hermione Granger. She was enduring the Cruciatus Curse over and over again. She looked exhausted, just like after Malfoy Manor, but even then she looked beautiful and strong. _

_She picks up her head and looks around. It isn't till my blue eyes catch her brilliant brown eyes when something sparked in my soul and mind. No, she can't be! But I should have already known that. How did I not know that Hermione Granger was my Chosen?! I mean yea that was the time I found out I was pregn- damn, that's why. I had forgotten that when a veela is pregnant that all veela magic gets shoved away to make sure that the baby has room for its own for the first few months, after that the veela's magic starts to come back. That's why I didn't feel the connection at first. That explains why I was so protective over her when they came to Shell Cottage after her experience at the manor. _

_Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I look a Hermione with tears. She gives me a small, but sincere smile. I feel like my heart was burning in my chest. It is is racing so fast that I can't feel it anymore. Twice in one day, the two people I love the most were being hurt in front of me and I can't do much of anything to stop it. I have an arm rendered useless and an unborn child in my womb. I need to protect her too. I don't like choosing between my chosen or my child, but I know what both Hermione and Bill would say. I subconsciously put my hand on my belly. _

_I look at Hermione and I hear a disturbing chuckle from Greyback "Well it has seemed that our little toy is having happy thoughts. Are they of me, little muddy?" he says slyly. I see a spark of amusement in Hermione's eyes and then she responds with a smirk "Oh please. Go castrate yourself." I can't help but smirk too. She was always the witty one. _

_Now I know Bellatrix is getting pissed. She starts to go for Hermione's throat, but hesitates. She seems to grabs a necklace instead. I have no idea why. Maybe she wanted to play with a shiny thing instead. She looks at it for a bit, but after a while the necklace starts to sizzle. She screeches and throws it behind her and to my feet._

_I look at it for a moment before I hear and angelic voice, Hermione's voice, in my mind. "Put it on it will protect you." I look up to see Hermione staring intensely at me. I open my mouth. "Don't argue and just do it." I shut my mouth, giver a look but do it anyways. I look at it around my neck. It has a small silver ring with two sapphires and a diamond on it along with a silver heart locket. I put in my shirt and look at her. She gives me a look that says thank you. _

_Greyback was talking and I didn't hear him. Not until he suggested to Bellatrix to take Hermione and have some uninterrupted fun. I looked at her Hermione "stay alive, we will find you. I promise." I tell her, trying to give her hope._

_Oh hell! What am I saying? She's my mate! I'm not losing her. I took off running, screaming her name, but by the time I was there, they were already gone._

-Present-

Three years. Three horribly long and painful years and I'm still a horrible emotional mess. The only thing keeping me moving is my daughter. She reminds so much of both of them; the brains and stubbornness of Hermione and the overwhelming kindness and mischief of Bill. I miss them both so much. I tried looking for her, but with the pregnancy and raising Victorie it became fruitless. All I have left to remember from her is a necklace and the small smile she gave me.

I reach and I grip the necklace around my neck. I have never taken it off. I never will. It is the only think I have left of her; the only thing that keeps her alive for me. I have asked if anyone has seen her or got word, but all everyone does is change the subject. I don't know if they aren't telling me due to grief or guilt, but what I do know is that I refuse to believe she is dead. I would have felt it.

Playing with the necklace I start to walk to one of Victorie's favorite places, Olivander's. she has always loved it there. She gets this look of wonder every time we go to say hello to Mr. Olivander himself. As I walk there I see that my daughter is already there, but with some other woman. I start to panic and pick up my pace. Once I arrive and say_. "Victorie! Where have you been? I have looked everywhere." _

When I get there, I crouch down to check her over and dust her off. _"I'm sorry, maman. I was looking at my book, when I accidentally ran into this lady. She helped me bring some back." _She says sheepishly hoping not to get in trouble. But I can hardly think of that when I'm looking at the woman who helped my daughter. She looks like Hermione, but it can't be her. This woman looks like a soldier, Tough and haunted. Not like the lively yet shy Gryffindor I use to know.

I take a quick glance at my daughter before returning my gaze to the familiar stranger. "Thank you for helping my daughter. She can be a bit of a handful." I smile at the woman. I give her a good look over. She was wearing faded black ripped jeans, a purple V-neck, a black leather jacket, and grey converse. I have to ask. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but have we met before?"

She looks startled when I as but she tell me that she just a friend. She was going to say something else but gets cut off by a blonde haired man. "Granger! We have to go. It's her. She's here! I look at them in confusion. Her? Who is her? I ponder at this for a bit but bring myself back to the present. I look to the ground afraid that when I look up she will be gone.

"Granger? 'Ermione? Is that you? Please tell me that you?" I plead holding back the tears and the urge to wrap my arms around her. I don't want this to be a dream. Watching her hardened features anyone could see that see didn't want to be discovered. Her, use to be warm, brown eyes are now cold and distant. The look on her face goes through a mix of emotions before it is quickly mask. Everything about her now shows that she has gone through some hurt and pain.

She looks to me with blank look, but I can see the pain in her eyes. "I'm not the same Hermione anymore." Looking me over she seems to stop at my chest. Taking a few steps she reaches for the necklace that she gave me. She absently strokes the heart while she goes back into the past.

I bring my hand up to the one hold the pendent. Giving her a squeeze and rubbed my thumb over her slightly scared knuckles. This is so surreal. She is here, with me, right now, and yet something is missing. What happened back then? I don't know about her but I'm going to find out.

She shakes herself out of her thought and looks back to me, while removing her hand; her warmth instantly gone. Backing up a few steps she tells me "I have to go. Goodbye Fleur", turning abruptly and sprinting down the Ally. I'm guessing to where the other guy went.

There is no way in losing her now. I look to my daughter and see her looking at me intensely. "Victorie, love, I need to go after her. She is very close to me. I know you don't like it but I need to apparate you home. You ready?" Before she gets a chance to say anything I grab her hand two of her books and apparate to shell cottage.

"Bonjour Fleur. How was your-" Gabrielle tries to speak.

"Not now Gabby... watch Victorie… Hermione.. I have to go." I ramble. I quickly drop off Victorie and apparate beck to the alley, leaving a stunned sister and confused daughter.

The moment I got back I took off to the direction that Hermione went. Last I saw she ran towards Knocturn. Rushing through crowds of witches and wizards in Diagon I manage to get to where I want to go. This place hasn't changed at all; everything is still dark, dirty, and to shit. Why would Hermione and the other guy be down here? I mean besides the obvious. They are looking for someone, but whom? Well there is only one way to find out.

As I walk down a particularly dark alleyway my veela starts to pick up that something is wrong. Getting to the end of the alley I was grabbed by the shoulders and pushed into a wall. Now pinned, I struggle to move out of the grasp. It isn't till I hear Hermione's furious whispers that I stop.

"Fleur! What the hell are you doing here?! Do you realize you could have or get killed here?" she seems pissed but I don't care. At least there is a Hermione to get pissed. Merlin it's great to see her again. No matter for what reason. She sighs. "You need to leave."

Ha! She's kidding right. I lost one love and thought I lost her too. Well that isn't going to happen. There is no way I'm leaving her now. Apparently giving a pointed look wasn't enough. I'm not a runner. Never have been, never will be. "Really, I just got you back and you think I'm going to let you out of my sight, Uh no."

She takes a frustrated breath and I realize how close we are. Her arms still gripping my shoulders; holding me in place. Her face inches from mine. My heart starts to race a little. I silently wish that this was a different reason for this encounter. I struggle to keep my breathing regular.

"Dammit woman! You have a family, a daughter. Go back to her. She needs you." She pleads. She is going to play? Really? I make sure that this time I stand as tall as I can hold my head up with confidence as I was taught. I hold her gaze to make sure I have her attention.

"No. my daughter is fine and at home. I'm not going anywhere." I say in resolute voice.

She narrows her eyes and growls "Fine, but you stay by me. Don't talk. Don't make a noise. You listen to everything I tell you, got it?" Ha, I win! I nod and smile. You can't deny me, love. She tries to glare but it has no affect.

She grabs my hand and starts to walk against the walls. We arrive to a shop and I see the man from before with two others. He turns and sees her and breathes out in relief. Once we saw me the look was replaced with a glint in his eyes and a smirk. I don't like were this is going. What if they are together? What am I to do then? All these years, she could have found herself in love with someone else. She glares at him and he holds his arms in surrender, and then backs away. What am I missing?

We get to the door of the shop. And I hear Hermione's voice in my head. "_Alright_. _Harry, Pan go after two on Bellatrix's left. Draco and I will of after Bellatrix and the snatcher to her right. And Fleur, please for the love of Merlin, get out of harm's way, alright?"_ So that's Draco. I didn't recognize him. But wait, did I hear Bellatrix? Oh no. this isn't good.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when I heard Hermione scream "THREE!" and the doors got busted into. Hermione grabs me and pulls me into a corner and say to stay there, then turns to help Draco. I can't stay for too long when I see harry and pansy have trouble. Oblivious to Hermione and Draco who are in tuned to dueling Bellatrix and her partner, I get up and go to Harry and Pansy. I get there and stun a death eater in the back. Harry looks shocked then sees me and nods in appreciation, then knocks out the other. I turn and move back to the other side of the shop. I hear Bellatrix start to harass Hermione and it makes my blood boil.

"Well well well. Long time no see there muddy. Last time I saw you were pinned underneath Greyback. Ah, what good times those where. Don't you agree?" Oh fuck no. no no no! They are talking about when she was taken. I look to Hermione and see that she is shaking with anger. Draco is looking to her in worry, Like she is about to do something she will regret. Bellatrix chuckled. "How is that little gift Greyback gave you? What's it like being an ani-"

The realization takes hold. And I gasp. _No. please no._

I hear and inhuman growl coming from Hermione. I turn to Hermione. "You really want to know what it's like. How bout I show you."

"HERMIONE, NO! Don't do it!" I look to Draco and see him freaking out, fear etched in his face. Scrambling to get everyone out, He looks to me and shouts my name but I am too busy watching Hermione, my Hermione, shift before my eyes. I heard agonizing breaks and howls come from the brunette. For every break and tear that I heard I cringed. The sound is unbearable.

There, right in front of me is a raging black beast, ripping Bellatrix apart. This isn't Hermione. Hermione use to have such a regard for life no matter who it was. I mean look at the effort she put in S.P.E.W., but now… now there is no remorse in her actions not, no thought.

Everything about this was terrifying. The scream coming from Bellatrix was deafening. The sight: sickening. The beast has the death eater pinned against wall. One arm ripped from the shoulder; Blood seeping from under Bellatrix's fingers while she is trying to stop the bleeding. Her dress is soiled with her blood and ripped from Hermione's claws. Her face bloody, bruised and dirt stained.

Breaking myself from paralysis I move a few steps toward the werewolf. "'Ermione?" my voice cracks. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I know she is in there somewhere; all I have to do is find her.

Hermione stops all movement for a moment to see where my voice came from. By the looks of how she is reacting she had no idea I was here. Not surprised though, she didn't exactly look around the room while she was attacking Bellatrix.

She turns to me and her big silver eyes meet mine. She drops the black haired death eater and start towards me. Without thinking I start to retreat from her. She seems to notice and hesitates. She looks to me for a moment as if trying to figure out what to do. Figuring it out, she bows her head and pulls her ears back showing no harm. Seeing this I take slow step to my mate. Once I reach her I put my hand on her head and stroke her silk-like fur.

Seeming more like herself, and somehow having really great control of the wolf, she starts to purr some. Wagging her tail and nuzzling her face in to my stomach. A small smile appears on my face as I start to mess with her ears. They are so soft and cute it's hard to believe that they belong to the same beast that was rampaging not too long ago.

I look from her bright silver eyes and see the once still body of Bellatrix start to stand. Hermione puts herself between me and the death eater and stands on her hind legs, ready to attack. Wand in hand, the death eater stood with what energy she had left. Looking at Hermione she sneers and hisses, "This, mutt, isn't over." Then she apparates away.

I look to Hermione and see her become sluggish really fast. I don't know if she is changing back or not. Hermione's wolf body starts to tremble and turn back toward me. Trying to take a few steps she ends up falling to her knees followed from the rest of her body.

As my knees skid to her side, I see that her body is changing back. Her beautiful olive skin and unruly brown curls returning where there was once shadowy fur; her slim, dainty hands taking the place of talon-like claws. She was back to her human self.

Tucking my arms underneath her, hoist her up and carry out the shop to Draco and harry, hoping that they know what to do. The two are pacing nervously as I walk out the door. They turn when they hear the door open and come running to my side.

"Hermione!" "Mione!" they both yell simultaneously. Both checking her over, and seeing no wounds, they force themselves to relax. Draco looks to me seeing me in a perplexed state, "come. We need to get her back to headquarters. They have a nurse on standby."

Harry walks over and grabs my arm while Draco takes Hermione's, and we apparate to a looks like a small warehouse near a river, surrounded by other rundown buildings. The building is an off white color with high windows and graffiti all over the sides. The doors are wide enough to fit two people through the same time.

Once inside, people started to rush to us. I woman pulled Hermione out of my arms, and started to run off. I take off after them, needing to be near Hermione, only to be stopped by two pairs of hands. I struggle against them needing to be near my mate.

"Fleur. FLEUR! You need to calm down! That was just the nurse. She is just taking Hermione to the infirmary. Relax." Harry rapidly says in one breath.

"With Hermione's…condition, nurse Abbot like to make sure that she is alright without everyone being there to overcrowd Hermione. She will be out in a few minutes. Now how about you tell us why you showed up with Hermione in the first place." Draco crosses his arms over his chest and glaring at me. I find it very irritating.

"Draco Malfoy, ever the suspicious one. Calm it, snake boy. Fleur is a friend. Whatever reason she had for being here I bet it a good one. For now, she doesn't need to be interrogated after everything she just witnessed. How bout we get some food and wait on the nurse. Then, with Hermione, we can figure everything out. I'm sure she would like to know as well." Playing mediator, harry gives me a small smile and rubs his stomach as it growls. "I'm really hungry." He chuckles.

"Well I don't trust her. What does Hermione want with her anyway? What if she is out to hurt her or something? I'll be damned if Mione gets hurt again." Draco spat while glaring at me.

I turn my head, face to face, to the owner of such a horrendous statement. "Now listen here, Monsieur Malfoy. I would never, EVER, hurt Hermione. I care too much about her and I will not hear you speak of such a thing. If anything, I am more worried as to why a once DEATH EATER, is now working by her side. You use to hurt her on an everyday basis, now you act as if she is family. You, of all people, shouldn't be anywhere near her!" I fume. Saying that I would intentionally hurt my mate is preposterous. I would give up my life before I would let anyone hurt her.

Draco started towards me and me towards him. I don't know who he thinks he is or what has happened between him and Hermione, but no one and I mean no one stand between me and my mate.

"Wow now. How bout we calm down. Hermione would not want either of you too fight. She cares about you both and wouldn't want to see you this way. Draco you know she would hex you into oblivion for hurting Fleur. Don't even try it." Harry speaks in an absolute voice, leaving no room for argument.

I nod to Harry and turn away from the blonde hair man, but not without giving Draco giving him a piercing glare. Walking toward the door at the other end of the building, I exit to see that it opens to a small harbor viewing the channel. I cross to the open patch of land and go stand near the water. Closing my eyes I think of Shell Cottage. Being near the water helps bring a since of calm. I think about all the time Bill and I use to walk the beach on particularly hard day, especially after Hermione came and left after what happened to her.

How did any of this happen? I know that it happened when I was Hermione be taken. I know Greyback was the one that made her into a werewolf. That much was obvious, but what isn't is what Draco Malfoy has anything to do with it. Why is he a part of Hermione's team when it was his family caused her so much pain? Why and when did he change from death eater to auror of some kind; and why does he act the way he does about her?

He cares a great deal for Hermione. Anyone with eyes can see that. Oh Merlin, What if they were together? What if they _are _together? That explains everything that is going between them two; the looks, the defensiveness, the protectiveness. God, what am I going to do? Hermione doesn't know she is my mate. What if she is happy with him? I can't ruin that happiness for her. She would hate me before I got to enjoy the fact that she is alive. This is horrible.

With my heart beating so fast it feels faint; I fight to hold onto the face that I still have. _Don't let anyone see you cry_. My mother always used to say. Charming woman but she loved a perfect family image. This though makes the pain hurt worse than before; to know that my mate, my one and only chance at love again is gone before my eyes, with the only difference this time is that the thing that is taking my love away this time isn't death, but another person.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps behind me, I turn to see who is approaching. I see Harry and the nurse, Abbot I think it was, walking to me. Their faces don't hold much joy in them and I automatically think the worst. I rush to them. I speed walk meeting them half way and quickly ask "Harry, what is wrong? Is everything okay? What is wrong with Hermione?"

He looks to me with a confused look. "She is awake, but she refuses to get looked at without, first, seeing you." 

* * *

**now that you have finish this chapter. tell me how you like it or hate it. PLEASE! if it didn't answer you have let me know and i will try to fix that in a future chapter. well, unless it is a part of the story, then you just gonna have to wait. ;) don't forget REVIEW!**


End file.
